<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>habits by Yuna_Starlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760797">habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines'>Yuna_Starlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Roman thinking how much he loves Logan, Cute, Fluffy Ending, Human AU, M/M, and Logan being a nerd and a cheater on card games, mentions of scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had a lot of… habits, Roman loved each of thems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before anythings, yes Sor Juana is a lesbian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had a lot of… habits, Roman personally wouldn’t classified them as bad or good <strike>except when he forgets to eat because yeah, that’s bad. </strike></p><p>For example, sometimes he would <em>infodump </em>as Remus named it. Out of nowhere is he was excited enough he would start telling facts and facts about <em>something </em>in general, which most of the times drove everyone crazy, except Roman.</p><p><em>Like that time he ranted two hours about erasure of LGBT+ history, <strong>Sor Juana was a lesbian Patton!</strong></em> Poor Patton didn’t even know who Sor Juana was, but it was pretty, euphoric, if someone asked him.</p><p>Another habit of his was to yell, which wasn’t even on purpose, sometimes Roman thinks that he either yells in order to be heard or he has a hearing problem that Logan has been ignoring for a long time <em><strike>it’s a little bit of both. </strike></em>Sometimes when he got overexcited about something he was passionate, his volume would get higher and higher until he was practically yelling. Neither of the six told him to lower his voice, but sometimes they would wince because, well, there was a person screaming next to them.</p><p><em>Like that time he finally understood some physics formulas, and he was practically yelling on Janus scarred side and, <strong>it was so easy I can’t believe it took me so hard, can you believe? </strong></em>On Janus credit he tried very hard not to wince, but his scarred side was pretty sensible, so he ended up flinching away the sound for a few seconds and Logan mumble an apology and lowered his voice.</p><p>Another thing he had, and this one he shared with Remus, was the infinite knowledge on <em>weird</em> facts.</p><p><em>“Ants don’t have lungs.”</em> he would say, out of nowhere completely unprompted, and then continue either studying or doing whatever he was doing. Remus did it to, sometimes, and they shared those moments and Roman’s heart melted at the fact that his boyfriend and brother were practically best friends.</p><p>He stimmed a lot, too. Mostly the constant shaking of his right (always the right, for some reason) leg, the nibbling of the tip of the pens and pencils, the <em>clickclickclic</em> on the table when he was studying for any test, even if it wasn’t important. Sometimes it crashed with Virgil’s own stimming at the rhythmic sound of pens and <em>taps taps</em> of sneakers against the floor was comforting, for some reason. <em>It’s your own stimming, </em>Janus said, and he was probably right.</p><p>So, yes, Logan had some odd habits the group of friends were nice, they never made Logan feel shame of bad about it, except for one tiny.</p><p>He was very competitive.</p><p>And not only that, he was a competitive jerk who could cheat in pretty much every board game, <em>“I’m not cheating.” </em>He would say, with his poker face while hiding three cards under the table and knowing which card had everyone.</p><p>“Looks like I one, again.” He said, carefully as he put the red two over the bunch of uno cards.</p><p>“You’re cheating again!” Patton yelled, whining and pointing and him.</p><p>“Prove it.” He retorted, the jerk, with a smirk on his face as he grabbed the money on the table.</p><p>“God you’re so fucking cute.” Roman interrupted the argument before it even started, “I fucking love you, do you know that?”</p><p>Logan’s cheeks went pink, as he smiled, “I love you too, but you still owe me two dollars.”</p><p>Yes, Roman loved Logan with all his heart, including his habits.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! follow me at my blog @yuna-dan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>